


When Best Friends Became More ((My sorry present))

by orphan_account



Series: Things I've Put On Tumblr [1]
Category: Dan Avidan - Fandom, Danny Sexbang - Fandom, Game Grumps
Genre: Dan Avidan Smut, Danny Sexbang smut, F/M, sorry for not updating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 01:52:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2292533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've been broken up with, so Dan decides to cheer you up!</p><p>UPDATE: I changed the end because I wanted to, and if you don't like it, oops!</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Best Friends Became More ((My sorry present))

You and Dan had been best friends for a while. You met back in New Jersey when the both of you were just teenagers. As you guys got older and farther away from each other, Dan invited you to live with him in California. You said yes, and you’d been living together for three years now. It was absolutely perfect for the two of you, and it could only get better.

As your phone rung in your purse, you stopped in the middle of the store to pick it up.  
“Hello?” You say.  
“Hey, uh, Y/N, I think we need so see other people. We can still be friends and all, but I don’t think this is going to work out.” Your boyfriend of four months told you. You didn’t bother to respond and hung up the phone. You payed for the food in your cart and left, hoping to keep everything in until you got home.

“Hey, Y/N!” Dan said as he heard the door open. He knew you went to the store, so he went to the car to help you take the groceries in.  
“Are you okay?” He asks you softly.  
“He broke up with me, Dan. I don’t know what I did wrong, I was such a good girlfriend!” You say, letting all the anger and sadness out. Dan drops the groceries on the wood floor and pulls you into a hug.  
“No, you’re a great girl!” Dan says, rubbing your back soothingly.  
“Hey, I’ll take in the rest of the groceries, and we can have another Heartbreak Party!” Dan says laughing. It was something you both did, when one of you got broken up with, you got drunk to get over it for a little while.  
“Okay.” You said, going to the couch to sit down. All you had to do was wait for Dan to get the rest of the food and to get the alcohol.

You had lost count of how many shots you’ve taken down. You were both laughing at nothing but as the night progressed, you got sadder and sadder.  
“Why won’t anybody love me? I’m a good girlfriend, why does everyone leave me?” You say slurring, taken another swig of whiskey from the bottle.  
“No, you’re a great girl! Any guy would be lucky to have you.” Dan says, slurring too. You put you head on his chest.  
“I can make you feel better, if you want.” He says. He positions himself so you’re in front of him, and he starts to kiss your neck.  
“If you want me to stop, just say it.” He says as gently bites your earlobe. You moan quietly, and he takes that as a signal to continue. He kisses you gently on the lips, and he moves the both of you to the floor.  
“You’re so beautiful.” He whispers against your lips. Sure, you had some feelings for Dan, but this was taking them to a whole new level. He reaches to hem of your shirt and pulls it off your body, leaving you in your bra in front of him. This will be the first time you’ll see each other naked, and you were nervous as hell. He kisses your neck down to your stomach, making your skin erupt in goosebumps. He unbuttons your jeans and starts to pull them down your legs. He sits up and gazes over your body.  
“You’re a beautiful girl, Y/N. You don’t know how lucky I feel.” He says before leaning to down to kiss you. You didn’t know if it was the whiskey or the passion, but you reached down to take his pants off. While you're dealing with his pants, he reaches to take his shirt off. He reaches to take your bra off, and as if he’s practiced, it’s comes off with ease. The only thing separating the two of you was your underwear. He reaches down to your panties and puts them between his teeth. Feeling his hot breath on you, and the feeling of being completely exposed before him made you moan. As you moaned more and more, you could see the tent in his boxers grow.  
“Hurry up, Dan!” You moan as he takes his boxers off. He grabs your hips to pull you closer to him.  
“Are you ready?” He asks quietly. You nod, and he pushes himself into you. He grabs you hips again to pull you as close as possible to him. He bends over your body to kiss your neck, leaving the occasional bite mark.  
“Fuck, Y/N!” He moans into your neck.  
“Go faster, Dan!” You moan loudly to him. He does what you say and goes faster. You can feel your muscles start to tighten, and his thrusts are getting sloppy.  
“How does it feel?" He shakily asked me. "How does what feel?" You try to ask through moans. "You just banged the Sexbang, how does it feel?" He laughs as he releases into you. You know in that moment that Dan had ruined this moment, and that you just had sex with a huge dork.


End file.
